Spirk spock(top) Kirk (bottom)
by Savethecaptainsavetheworld
Summary: Spock and Kirk are trapped in the turbo lift. Spock goes into pon farr mode and dominates Kirk YAOI maleXmale


Hey guys! I'm very new to writing fanfiction. This will be my first published story, so please review it and tell me what you think! It appreciate constructive criticism :) ps. I'm sorry if I made a few grammar mistakes

(Side note; Spock is unknowingly going into pon farr mode while being trapped in the broken down turbo lift with Captain Kirk, who knows what will happen)

"6:30 am is way too goddamn early to start my shift!" Capt. kirk moaned as he walked down the dark hallway to Spock's quarters. "Hey! If I gotta be up this early then you do to!" He yelled while banging on mr. Spock's door,*whoosh* Kirk didn't hesitate to walk in to Spock's room. Kirk walked over to Spock's bedside, slowly leaned over and got a good grip on Spock's cover, then swiftly without warning ripped the blanket off of Spock. Almost immediately Spock surged up and met the captain with unkind eyes, "what the hell is the meaning of this." He hissed, Spock seemed more hostile than usual, which came as a shock to the captain. "We'll you're not a morning person" Kirk said as he smiled a big goofy grin, Spock managed to calm himself down a bit and asked again "captain, what is the meaning of this? Our shift doesn't start until 9". Kirk looked tired and a bit annoyed also, he let out a sigh. "Well, Uhura had a few too many drinks last night. She's hung over so we will be covering her shift, so get dressed and.." Kirk stopped. He looked at Spock who was almost glowing with rage/annoyance "captain, I refuse to cover for Uhura's mistakes! I won't be worked like a dog along side an ignorant captain who cant enforce rules" Spock snapped. "Oh shut up! Mr. Spock I don't know what's gotten into you but stop being so cold blooded!" Kirk yelled, an awkward silence fell over the room. Kirk took a moment to settle and collect his thoughts, then finally he said " look it's just for today, lets not fight"( Kirk hated fighting with Spock), Spock finally let out a weak "yes captain".They walked to the turbo lift, Kirk couldn't help but have a smirk on his face for feeling like he had just defused a bomb, while Spock walked silently and emotionless.

On the turbo lift Kirk leaned against the side, his sleepiness was catching up with him. Suddenly the turbo lift woke Kirk with violent shaking. There was a surge of sparks and then darkness took over the small lift. Kirk stumbled to the communicators but struggled to find the correct buttons, "fuck!I can't see any thing" he growled. Spock began to panic, he couldn't control his body or his emotions. Spock's anger began to grow, he was acting like a wild animal trapped in a small cage. "Spock! Calm down! Where are you?" Kirk with his hands out began to move until he clashed head on into Spock. Spock was on top of him, as Kirk struggled to get free, he noticed something hard touching his thigh. With Spock's heavy body on top of him, Kirk could barley move! When he tried to worm his way out from under Spock, he heard a slight moan when he moved his leg. "Spock, hey get off of me" Kirk managed to choke out, he felt like he was being suffocated. Spock grabbed kirks hands and pinned him to the floor. Spock violently kissed his captain, dominating the kiss, by twisting his tongue around in kirk's mouth then pushing it to the back of kirk's throat. Kirk turned away gasping for air "Spock!" He yelled as thoughts raced through his mind.

Kirk thought about how he had always fantasized about Spock dominating him, but what was going on?

Why was this happening NOW?

Would any one find out?

Kirk pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. All he wanted was Spock

Spock pulled up kirk's shirt and started teasing kirk's nipple with his tongue, first swirling his tongue around the sensitive area then biting down hard. "Ah... Spock!" Kirk couldn't control his outbursts, the pleasure was just too much! Kirk could feel his member hardening, his pants felt tight, he wanted to release his throbbing organ. "That was fast, getting hard from just a little foreplay" Spock smirked as he reached his hand down kirk's pants and pulled out his member. Kirk blushed, he couldn't see Spock, he could only feel his cool hands and hot tongue on his sweating body, but Kirk was embarrassed. Spock removed kirk's pants and forced him to his hands and knees. Spock, using Kirk as a guide, he positioned himself standing right in front of kirks face. Spock unbuttoned his pants and let them fall to the floor. He guided his erect, green alien cock to kirk's mouth, Kirk didn't hesitate to take his full length, which was followed by a soft grunt from Spock. "Your being so obedient Jim, don't think you will go unrewarded" Spock said while slowly fucking kirk's mouth.

Kirk desperately wanted to touch himself, his cock was already leaking of pre-cum, but he tried to concentrate on pleasing Spock. Kirk was panting as the alien member slid in and out of his mouth. Spock's hands were firmly grasping kirk's golden locks, his thrusts were quickening, Kirk could hardly breathe but he tried to relax his mouth and take it. Spock's breathing was getting shorter,he continued to thrust hard into kirk's mouth. Tears started to form in kirk's eyes, it was too much, the thrusting was too violent, he couldn't breathe! Spock stopped and let out a moan, his fluids came rushing into kirk's mouth, kirk swallowed panting for air. Spock could hear that Kirk took all of his cum. "Good boy" Spock leaned down and whispered into kirk's ear just before biting it.

Kirk had never been more turned on, and he knew what was coming next.

If you guys liked it please tell me and I will finish it :)


End file.
